It was just another mission
by Animeloverz
Summary: Sakura goes on a mission with Gaara and Sasuke, But something inside her makes her wish she never agreed to do this mission SakXgaara M for later chapts! LEMON IN CHAPT 6! COMPLETE!
1. The past

**It was just another mission**

**Heh' I hope you enjoy this one!**

**GaaraXSakura**

**I do not own the naruto characters…I only got the plushies! 3**

Sakura woke up and did her usual routines as an 18 year old teen did.

'I wonder what it would be like to live in a world that wasn't given any orders of killing people..' she said to herself as she stared at the mirror.

'I bet it would be great….'

_Flashback:_

'_Sakura the Hokage has given you a b rated mission…I hope you're up to it physically and mentally.' _

'_What does this guy mean mentally? I got the physical part…What does he mean?' Sakura thought to herself._

'_Excuse me sir, but what do you mean by mentally?' she asked with great concern._

'_Sakura this mission requires you to be teamed up with two very powerful ninjas a kazekage and a member of a very powerful clan._

'_Oh no please don't say it.' She thought to herself yet again._

'_Sakura, you will be teamed up with one of your older team mates from long ago in the chunin exams… that person is Sasuke Uchiha.' _

'_No!' she mentally screamed 'Not him again, I just can't handle that abuse ever again!'_

'_But yet another person can be quite dangerous to be around, that person is gaara of the desert'_

'_O-ok' she said and gulped knowing that this may be the hardest mission she will ever endure.'_

'_So you agree then? I need to know, are you really up to it?'_

'_Y-yes, yes I am willing.' She said with pride._

'_Ok, your mission will begin a day from now, you must prepare, it will be a long and painful journey, don't go back on your word or you will be dishonorable to this village.'_

'_I vow not to go back on my word, that's a promise.' _

_End flashback_

'Why did I do that? I must be crazy, I could never forget what he did to me' She said with one seldom tear running down her cheek.

_Another Flashback:_

'_Sakura please let me go! I no longer care for your childish feelings! Now let go!' Sasuke yelled at her with anger in his eyes as he looks at the young pink haired girl clinging to his arm._

'_No sasuke! I don't want you to leave me here like this!' She said crying hoping he would stay with her one last time._

'_I said no! Now let me go Sakura this is humiliating!' He yanked her hand off his arm and looked at her dead in the eye._

'_I have never loved you or the feelings you've ever had for me, now then, I'm going to leave and I don't want you to look for me.' He entered the boat and left her there crying. Alone. Scared of what would become of the Uchiha._

'_Sasuke…' those were here last words to him._

_End second Flashback_

'Jerk' she left here apartment building and went over to a cherry blossom try that had a very old swing attached to it and she sat there thinking of the others she hurt that had once loved her but saved her heart to one man who discarded her like a piece of trash.

She could have had Rock lee, Neji, Kiba, Shikimaru, Shino, and Naruto….Naruto…. He loved her, but she tossed his feelings the same way Sasuke did.

'At least I didn't leave him' she mumbled as she felt hot tears run down her face again.

'Hey forehead girl, what's with the long face?' She looked up to see her best friend Ino looking down at her with a kind smile on her face. She understood, she loved him too at one time, but she hooked up with Shikimaru and have been happy ever since. Not to mention Neji hooked up with Tenten, Kiba with hinata, And surprisingly Temari and rock lee got together, who would have guessed.

'Hey, earth to forehead girl! You there?' she said loudly and hit Sakura up side the head.

'Ow Ino I heard you, you didn't have to hit me like that' She said to her now laughing friend.

'Well I got your attention didn't I? Come on everyone is waiting for you at Naruto's house; we're throwing you a Good-Luck-On-Your-Mission party.' She said still smiling.

'Everyone but Sasuke' she thought to herself and got up off the swing and headed to Naruto's home.

'Hey Sakura!' Naruto yelled from the living room.

'Hey Naruto!' She waved back

'So I heard you are going on a mission with you-know-who I'm really sorry.' He said and gave her a light pat on the back.

She couldn't help but notice someone with red hair pass her by. 'Oh, it's Gaara, I should catch up with him, since we are going to be on a mission together' she thought to herself.

She poked him on the back, 'Hey Gaara, right? Remember me from the Chunin Exams? We are going to be on a mission together tomorrow, how have you been?'

'Oh yes, you must me that medic Nin from this village, I'll let you know now that I don't need your help on this mission, so no need for any communication.' Then he left her there and walked up to his siblings.

'_That girl is much more beautiful than she was when she was 12, don't you agree?'_ said Gaara's inner demon. 'Maybe a little, but I have more important things to worry about.' He replied. Nothing good was ever said by the raccoon demon deep inside him._ 'Well you better get used to her; we will be with her for a very long time…'_ Just the sound deep inside him made him shudder. 'I don't want anything bad to come from this mission so let's just leave it at that.' He said. _'Have it your way… Just to freshen your memory, I always win in the end'_ He ignored this and went on with the chatter going on around him.

'_No way am I going to work with this hard head, cha!' _Yelled inner Sakura.

'I know… This isn't going to get any better with having someone like Sasuke too.' She said to her inner self. _'I know, but either way you have to admit, now that he's Kazekage he's looking pretty hot in those robes'_ Sakura blushed and looked over at Gaara again, who only glared at her. 'If he wasn't so mean… I would probably look forward to tomorrow.' She Replied.

Temari walked over and grabbed Sakura by the arm and took her to naruto's basement.

'Sakura I have to tell you something very important about my brother so listen up ok?' She said with a very serious look in her eyes.

'Ok please tell me, I've been wanting to know.' She said

'Listen Sakura, every word, you already know about my brother's demon and you should know that at times he can't control himself, when this happens, stay far away from him, he can't control his surroundings its the monster that erupts inside him. Please be careful Sakura, he is deadly.' Temari let her go and was about to leave when she said something Sakura didn't expect her to say.

'He's older now… which only make it worse for you, if you catch my drift.' And after that peachy little statement Temari left Sakura to doubt herself yet again.

'This was a very bad idea.'

**Ok that's the end! REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF…of…ummm my keyboard! No threat, just a cry for help lol.**


	2. The mission

**Ok! Here ya go peeps!**

**Enjoy! R&R! **

**And…………..I don't own Naruto; can you imagine if I did though? So cool!**

Sakura woke up and looked out the window next to her bed where the morning sun peaked through.

'Well, today's the day.' She said with a sigh. 'I'm really not looking forward to this today. _'But what about Gaara? I hope he's still gonna be in those robes, cha!'_ Said Inner Sakura.

'I don't think he will be that interested in me.' She said a little sad. _'Well, you'll be with him for a very long time, besides, he's the only one who hasn't had a huge crush on you like the others, this ones gonna be a challenge. I can see it.' _She said, cheering her up a little.

'I sure hope so.'

_-About the mission flashback-_

'_Your assignment is to kill Itachi; he's betrayed us once, this time he's gone too far.' _

'_What has he done now?' She asked with curiosity._

'_This is the 5th time he's tried to kill the hokage, this time, he attempted to bring the village down with him. I'm sure you can do it Sakura'_

'_I'll do my best sir!' She said and bowed to the man in front of her._

'_I'm sure you will, you haven't failed us yet.'_

_-End flash back-_

'Ok, well I vowed to do this, so I'm going to do it, Sasuke or no Sasuke, Gaara or no Gaara.' She said putting her fist to her chest.

'This time, I'm not going to be weak, I'm going to do this mission, and end it with the same pride I have now… I believe in myself.' _That's the spirit!'_

-Back at the desert-

'Ok Gaara, try not to kill too many people this time, I really don't want anymore families trying to sue us…' Temari said, Gaara had a habit of killing innocent by standers in many of his missions.

'I'm sure it will be fine, it's just another mission.' He said, not even looking his sister in the eye.

'Yeah, and don't rape that girl Sakura! Then you'll have to deal with kids other than threatening notes!' Kankuro yelled from his office.

'Kankuro…' Gaara warned him.

'J-just try and be safe.' He said nervously, no one wants to get on his bad side.

He then disappeared in his sand, off to the leaf village.

'_I like your brother's proposal' _Said his demon. 'I can be safe with or without you.' He replied to his demon. _'No, that's not what I meant, rapeing that girl sounds like a fun idea, by the way, when was the last time we had that much fun?'_ The sick voice in him made him want to gag. 'Your disgusting, out of every demon, why did I have to be the one to hold your soul?' _'It could have been worse.'_

'I highly doubt that' he said to him self as he walked past the gates to the leaf village.

-Sakura-

She walked out of here apartment and made her way to Tsunade's office building.

'I'm here' she said as she only saw Gaara there. 'Great'she sighed to herself as she stood beside him.

'Where's the Uchiha?' He asked her.

'Hell if I should know, I'm not his babysitter.' She replied sarcastically.

'Fine, be that way.' He thought to himself. _'She's a fun girl, now isn't she?' _Gaara let that statement roll past him as he saw Sasuke finally enter. 'This should be interesting' He thought to himself as neither Sasuke nor Sakura looked at each other.

'Well this is an improvement' Sasuke thought to himself. As he glanced at the girl who obviously had not intention to look at him.

(Cough)

Still nothing.

(Cough)

She didn't even glance at him.

'Stubborn' He said to himself.

Gaara just smirked as he stared at the two. 'This is going to be a fun mission.' He said to himself again.

Tsunade walked in and looked thoroughly at the three that stood before her.

'I'm so sorry Sakura' she thought to herself as she looked at the girl with pity. 'I know your going to hate me after this mission, but you're the best for the job' She said silently to herself.

'So you three know why you are here, correct?' She said as she looked over them again. They only nodded.

'Good, very well then, Your objective is to kill Itachi and bring his head to us, we can no longer have him living if all he does is try to destroy villages.' She said to the three.

She noticed at just the mention of Itachi's name Sasuke would get a slight glint of anger in his eyes.

'This time Itachi, you're going down with-or without this team. I need no one to destroy you, only me.' He thought to himself. He was majorly pissed, and no one could tell him any differently that Itachi was any sort of good.

'So you know what to do? Work well with each other and all will go through perfectly.' She said.

'For revenge' Sasuke said to himself

'For honor' Sakura said to herself

'For blood' Gaara said to himself

'Your mission starts now. Take care and be safe!' She said as they vanished in separate ways.

'Oh, and stay together. 'She sighed to herself.

They all met at the dock, Itachi was found on an unnamed island. 'Figures' Sasuke said to himself.

The three didn't bother to talk or even look at each other, except Sakura who continued to glance over at Gaara.

'_Admit it, he's hot.' _Inner Sakura said. 'Maybe a little…' She said back.

'_Only a little? He's steaming hot! I mean more than hot! Everything and more!'_ Nagged Inner Sakura.

Gaara glanced over to see Sakura blush. 'What's with her? Does she not like boats?' He asked inside himself, something he rarely did. _'Maybe she has the hots for you.' _Said his inner demon. 'I might have to agree with you on that one… She keeps glancing over at me.' He said, hoping that was the reason. '_And it looks like you like you feel the same way about her.'_ The demon said. 'Maybe…' Was all that escaped into his head.

'Well this is odd, she really has gotten over me, not a chance, no way in hell would she drop a silly crush like that.' He thought to himself as he looked over at Sakura.

He walked by her (A/N yes they are on the boat now) as she looked over the railing at the beautiful ocean. 'Don't forget.' Escaped his lips and he walked past her. Hearing his voice made her cringe.

'Jerk' She said as he was no where insight.

She looked over to see Gaara at the head of the boat.

'Gaara…' she whispered to herself as she went over to talk to him.

'_Oh yes, you must me that medic Nin from this village, I'll let you know now that I don't need your help on this mission, so no need for any communication.' _

She remembered what he said and she moved back a little. _'Oh come on! Don't freak out on me now! Just go talk to him, your going to have to talk to him eventually.'_ She's right Sakura thought to herself and continued to walk over towards him.

'The ocean is beautiful, don't you agree?' She asked looking up at him.

'Why do you insist on talking to me?' He asked not even looking at her.

'I dunno.' Was all she said, still looking up at him.

'I dunno? You can't be serious' He thought to himself.

'Gaara we are in this mission together, whether you like it or not.' She said to him.

'I'd rather not' He said as he walked into the cabin of the ship.

'Rude much' she said where she was now alone.

-Night time-

Sakura looked up at the ceiling where she stayed for the night. 'I can't sleep at all, this boat keeps moving in odd angles' she said as she got up to go outside.

When she was on the deck, she looked only to find Gaara looking at the ocean.

She giggled to herself and walked up to him again.

'Can't sleep?' She asked him, smiling.

'No, I don't sleep.' He said glancing down at her.

'I see, are you an insomniac?' She asked him.

'Well, sorta' he said staring deep into the ocean.

'I see, its ok, you don't have to talk to me, just listen.' She said. She wanted to at least be with him every now and then so he doesn't push her away. He only nodded and continued to look at the ocean.

'It really is nice ya know? The ocean, it can go on forever.' She said, now looking at the ocean. Leaning over the rail.

'You shouldn't lean in like that you could-'He was cut off as she accidentally slipped over the rail.

'Gaara!' She screamed just to be caught by his sand.

'T-thank you' She said, shaking.

'Whatever' was all he said as she fell to the ground. Not crying, just sitting there holding her knees.

'I'm sorry; I can be so pathetic sometimes.' She said with a fake smile, looking up at him.

'You need to sleep; ordinary people get way too strange if they don't get any sleep.' He said, lending her a hand to help her up.

'Thank you' She said again, they were face to face as Gaara leaned in and-

**You wanna read more? Well ya gotta review! Muahaha! I'm so evil! Me and my cliff hangys. Hehehe **


	3. The Kiss

**Part 3 of**

**-It was just another mission-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto or it's characters.**

**R&R! **

Gaara leaned in till their noses were barely touching. 'There's something about this girl's eyes…something sad…' He thought to himself.

' _Oh he's gonna do it! He's gonna kiss you!' _Inner Sakura danced. 'I don't know…He's acting really weird…' Sakura replied.

"Gaara, is something wrong? Are you alright?" She asked. Tilting her head a little.

'I can't help myself, what's this feeling?' He thought as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes widened and then slowly closed, leaning into the kiss.

What they didn't know was that Sasuke had just walked out of the ship's cabin, catching them in the act. 'Slut!' He mentally screamed.

"I see some guys aren't good enough for you, you have to have every guy from every village fall in love with you." He growled. Now getting their attention.

"This doesn't involve you Sasuke." Sakura warned him, glaring all at the same time. She looked over at Gaara. The look on her face told him to back her up on this one.

"Uchiha… Leave Sakura alone… She doesn't need to hear your comments, nor do I." He growled back.

"Whatever… What do I care? She's your problem now." He replied back, Re entering the Ship's cabin.

"He is such a jerk… Why does he even bother on talking to me?" She asked looking back up at Gaara, who only smirked. "He's probably jealous…" He looked back down at her.

"I need some time to think" He said with an emotionless face and let her go.

"Ok, I'm going to take a nap then, night Garra!" She waved to him.

He walked to the back of the ship and looked out at the ocean again.

'Why did I kiss her? There's something about her I can't quite grasp.' He thought.

'_Maybe you really do have the hots for her. I knew I was right'_ Sabaku said. 'I've never felt this before, it's so new, I never thought I could have such feelings.' He said again.

'_I think this Uchiha is going to get in the way of these feelings…Somehow…' _Sabaku said out of the blue. 'If he does…' Before who could finish his reply, Sasuke walked up behind him.

"You know she will be a burden on you?" He asked.

'_I seriously don't like this guy; maybe we should kill him now? Just to save the trouble of doing it later.' _His demon said.

"What do you want?" He asked as he turned around slowly.

"I'm just going to warn you, Sakura never let's go, when she gets close, she's like an annoying insect, she will suck the life out of you and annoy you till your dieing day, if you don't kill yourself first." He said looking directly at Gaara.

"I swear to you if you do anything to upset her, I will kill you sometime in this mission, and just to verify that." Gaara said commanding his sand to go for Sasuke's right cheek, scratching him, making him begin to bleed.

Gaara walked up right next to him and whispered in his ear. "Let that just be a warning, next time, I won't be so generous." He then walked into the ship's cabin. Leaving Sasuke to wipe up the blood off his right cheek with his index finger and stare at the crimson color.

"We'll just see about that." Was all he said as he too looked out at the ocean.

"We'll just see."

Gaara walked in to find Sakura sleeping soundly in her bed.

He brushed away a few strands of her pink hair and looked deeply at her beauty.

"I see now, your just so beautiful…so perfect." He whispered to her.

"Gaara…" She whispered in her dream.

He looked at her in shock. 'She's dreaming, about me?' he thought in curiosity.

'_You really don't understand women, do you?' _Sabaku said sarcastically.

'I guess not, not really…She's the first to ever catch my eye.' He replied.

'_She is beautiful though…' _The demon said from deep within. 'She really is' Gaara said as he laid his head down next to her's. "You really are…" And then he went into deep meditation.

-Morning-

Every got out of the boat and entered the Island. Sakura held Gaara's hand as he laced their fingers together. Sasuke was walking in front of them, so he couldn't tell what they were doing.

"So many trees…" Sakura said, as she looked up at all the tall trees.

"By the looks of it, Itachi really doesn't want to be found." Gaara said.

"Itachi has always been a coward, hiding under a mask has always been his specialty." Sasuke said, shocking the two behind him.

'So he does talk other than try to dis me' Sakura thought to herself. _'I still think he's the coward still, I can already see the relation between the two, cha!' _Yelled Inner Sakura.

"Hey Gaara" She whisper to him as he leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"What is it?" He whisper back.

"Did you notice a small scratch on Sasuke's right cheek this morning?" She whispered back to him. He smirked.

"Why yes I did" He replied back.

"I wonder what could have happened to him last night…"

"Who knows, maybe it knocked some common sense into him." He said with his smirk.

She looked at him for a moment and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked in a little shock.

She only winked at him, and he only smiled…

'Wait…I never smile, only in battle, what is this?' He asked to himself.

'_See you do like this girl, she makes you happy.'_ Sabaku replied.

Gaara thought a moment, adding his thoughts like an equation.

' _You need to stop over reacting…' _Sabaku said, interrupting Gaara's thoughts. 'I can't help it, she makes me feel…Different, this has never happened to me before…' He replied to his demon.

"Gaara if there's something bothering you, you can always tell me." Sakura said to him.

"Sakura, what do you feel?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, what do you feel when your around me?" He asked her again.

"Well…I feel happy, and I feel like I can open myself up to you, and talk to you in a way I haven't talked to anybody else." She said as she motioned to Sasuke, who was oblivious to what they were talking about.

Gaara chuckled a little and looked back at her. She smiled gently at him.

"What do you feel?" She asked him.

"I'm not quite sure…" He replied to her, she frowned a little. "But I do know for a fact that there is something about you that makes me feel happy." He said and she clinged onto him.

"Gaara…" She whispered to him, making him think about last night when she dreamt of him.

They arrived at a small cabin in the woods.

"Well this is odd…" They said as they entered the cabin. There were two beds, a couch, and a small kitchen.

"Why would there be a cabin in a place like this?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe Itachi is staying here." Sasuke said.

"But there are two beds here…" Gaara said.

"Yeah that is quite odd…Isn't Itachi the only one here?" Sakura said to the two boys.

"Maybe it isn't just Itachi anymore, maybe there is someone else with him." Sasuke said as he began to think of who else would be with him.

"This is defiantly not an average mission." Sakura said.

"Something is defiantly up" Gaara stated.

"Maybe Orochimaru is up to something too." Sasuke said, catching the two off guard.

"No way…" Sakura said, that guy defiantly creped her out, I mean the guys tongue is like 5 feet long.

"This is defiantly not good, those two together are not a good match when it comes to these type of missions." Sasuke said.

Just then, a group of people walked in.

**Okkkkkkk That's all for now folks! Review and I'll give you a gaara plushie!**


	4. The village

**Part 4 of…**

**It was just another mission!**

**Hmm… Should be interesting…**

**I don't own Naruto or its characters!**

**Enjoy R&R!**

The three turned around to see a group of elite people. In front of them were Jiroubou, Kimimaro, Sakon & Ukon, and Tayuya.

"Well I see you three have finally made it, you're the three that will make history." Tayuya said with a smirk stretching across her face.

"Where's ItachI!" Sasuke growled.

"Gaara…Who are these people." Sakura whispered to him.

"These are people that follow Orochimaru, their just his peasants." He growled.

"Make yourselves at home…Itachi and Orochimaru will be waiting for you…Along with the others…" She said.

"Others? What 'Others'?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll have to wait and see, what a reunion this will be." They laughed as they disappeared in a wind of smoke.

"Dammit…" Sasuke whispered.

"ITACHI YOU DAMNED COWARD!" Sasuke yelled with all his might.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

"Damn him… He's always playing games with me…" He said as he began to walk out the door, when he paused for a moment.

"He's always one step ahead of me….He even found out how to unleash the Sharingan's true power… The Makengyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Wheel eye)" He said.

"The Uchiha clan is quite interesting…" Gaara said to himself, Sakura looked up at him, then back at Sasuke.

"I've heard many stories about him…He's too much…And now…" She said.

"Don't worry, we will be fine." He said and looked down at Sakura, who smiled up at him.

"You can think that…Let's just see if you can back that up later…" Sasuke said as he left on his own.

"Gaara, I know your right, but…" She looked down at her feet, she was defiantly nervous.

"It will be fine…I promise, I will protect you." He said as he hugged her.

"Gaara…" She leaned in.

She began to think back to all her training, her battle with the sound ninjas, and her battle with Ino. 'If I could make it through all that, I can make it through this too.' She thought to herself.

"Gaara, do you think that no matter how hard you train, and how hard you try to stay alive, that there is someone out there, much stronger than you?" She asked a little gloomy.

'Does she know who she is talking to?' He thought to himself, but then a glimpse of Rock Lee was in his head.

"Sometimes…" He said.

She smiled up at him. 'At least I'm not the only one'

Just then Sasuke ran back into the cabin. Completely out of breath.

"T-there's s-something out there." He said.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"It's a village." He said.

"What? No way…" Sakura said. 'This is supposed to be an unknown island…How can there be a village; this is just way too strange.' She thought to herself.

"Let's go!" Sasuke yelled as they chased after him to the village.

They were right at the entrance as they just stopped and stared at it. It was just like the leaf village.

"This can't be real…" Sakura said.

"Well it is, looks like someone was trying to remake our village." Sasuke said as he entered it.

Just as he walked through the entrance, random swords came out of no where.

"Whoa!" Sasuke yelled.

"Booby trapped." Gaara said as his sand caught all of the swords.

"Nice catch." Sakura cheered.

"The whole village is tapped." Sasuke said as his Sharingan searched over the village.

"Well this is just great." Gaara sighed.

"We can't give up now." Sakura said.

"Who said we were giving up?" Sasuke snapped

"I'm not." She snapped back.

"Neither am I." He said, as they both looked at Gaara.

"Like I would ever give up." He said as they began to enter.

They were defiantly in for a ride this time.

**Ok, review and tell me what ya think! That's all for now! **


	5. The truth

**Part 5 of…**

**It was just another mission!**

'**Wow just woke up…Yay!'**

**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto or its characters.**

**Enjoy, R&R!**

"Omigod…" Saukura said as she walked to a wax dummy of her standing next to the cherry blossom tree that had the swing attached to it.

"This is sick." Sasuke said

"Well, at least it's not of my village." Gaara said as he looked around while they turned and glared at him.

"What?" He said innocently.

"I'm going to go see what has happened to my home." She said worryingly.

"Sakura, no!" They both yelled as clay exploded in her face.

Deidara immerged from her home and laughed at her.

"It's about time you showed up." He said. As he looked at them, examining them closely.

"Yes, you all will do." He said as he attempted to grab Sakura.

"No you don't!" She yelled at she grabbed out a kunai and stabbed him in the hand.

"Ouch, that actually hurt you little…" He said, he was very pissed off.

"Oh Gaara…I remember you…" He said

"You beat me once but not again!" Gaara yelled at him.

"Yes we will see about that…Perhaps I can prove you wrong, right here and now." Deidara seethed.

"Fine, your on." He said as he pulled Sakura away from Deidara.

"Gaara, please be careful." She whispered to him before he set her next to the tree.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He said back.

"Hehe, I hope this will be as fun as our last battle." Deidara said with a smirk.

"Not this time, your in the way." Gaara said as his sand began to form behind Deidara.

"I see you still use all you old tricks, this is very disappointing." He said as he jumped from where he was standing, and landed right behind Gaara.

"But you see…I'm always a step a head of you…" He whispered in Gaara's ear. As his clay formed in his hand and exploded as Gaara's shield saved him.

Just then Deidara was caught in Gaara's sand, tightly squeezing around him.

"Gahh, what the hell?" He said, stopped caught off guard.

"You'll see soon enough." Gaara said as it squeezed him tighter. Right before he crushed his bones he disappeared.

"Everyone here must be a coward." He said to himself.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to hug him.

"That's was so awesome! You're so cool!" She said into his embrace.

"That's it." Sasuke said as he walked back to the cabin.

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked him. Gaara only shrugged. As they followed the uchiha to the cabin.

"Gaara, wait here… This is something me and Sasuke need to talk through. "She said.

"I understand…" He said.

"Sasuke, what is your problem?" She asked him

"What is with you?" He asked her.

"I knew you wouldn't be satisfied if only a few boys in Konoha fell for you." He said with fury.

"Sasuke, Gaara likes me! He chose to like me on his own, just like everyone else!" She yelled back.

After Gaara heard them start to yell he decided to go inside the cabin.

"So out of everyone, you chose someone like him!" He yelled as he pointed at gaara, and then left them alone.

"Maybe he should come back here and say that to my face." Gaara growled as he looked back at the door Sasuke had just left.

"It was just another mission…Right?" Sakura said to him, as he turned to her, and saw her begin to cry.

"I thought that I would be able to take this, and maybe he would just leave me alone like last time." She said as he walked toward her and hugged her.

"Don't worry so much, you have me now, that's all you need." He said as he was greeted with a smile.

'Gaara, your so kind…I love you so much." She said to him as tears began to run down her face again, only this time, it was tears of joy.

'I think I know now, we all have a purpose, and that's to find someone who will always be there for you…Forever.' She thought to herself.

"Sakura." He said as he tightened his embrace over her, snuggling his face into her neck.

"You have no idea, how long I've waited to hear someone say that, I'm glad it was you." He said to her.

**Anyway, sorry for a short chapter, but next one will have lemon in it just to let ya know! –Don't hurt me- Anyway, I kind of like this one, I think its sweet, not to brag! Review!**


	6. The love

**Part 6 of **

**It was just another mission**

**I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**Sorry! I had to wait on some dumb moving company (they tried to steal all my stuff) no one touches my anime! Soooo I've been in a hotel for a week.. So I've been at my dad's (got an Xbox360 finally!)**

**R&R! Enjoy!**

Sakura looked up at him as he continued to embrace her. "Gaara" She whispered as she kissed him lightly.

She broke the kiss as he growled a little. "I need you…Please, don't deny me." She said to him as she felt tears run down her face. ' I don't want to be ignored, not anymore, not now' she thought to herself.

"I understand." He whispered to her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to one of the beds as his sand locked the doors behind them.

LEMON BEGINS!-

He set her down on the bed and looked deeply into her eyes and blushed. 'Aww panda Chan!' she admired him. "Sakura, this is my, well…. um first time." He said as he looked away embarrassed.

"It's ok Gaara, it's my first time too." She smiled at him, making him feel more comfortable.

"Well, I hope your prepared, who knows how good this is going to get." He smirked as she blushed. 'Much better, just what I wanted to see' he thought to him self.

He then crashed his lips onto hers as his tongue shoved right into her mouth.

"Mpphhht!" She moaned. 'Man, I know this is his first time, but why must he be so rough!' she yelled deep into her mind; though she did enjoy the attention he was giving her.

"So sweet." He whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck down her collarbone.

"G-gaara." She groaned.

"More" He said in between kisses as a love mark was left. He then un zipped her shirt and continued to show his love for her. He unclasped her bra and gently massaged her breast as she shivered in pleasure. "So nice." He whispered as his tongue circled around her now perky nipple. "Gaara!" She screamed as he started to grab her other breast tightly. His tongue grazed over her left nipple and continued to go lower.

"Pesky" He said as her tugged at her elastic band of her shorts. And them down to reveal something new to him.

'A pink thong?' He thought to himself. '_Oh how nice…So lovely.. I want it all' _Shukaku said with a wide smirk. 'I don't need to hear this from you.' He replied and shut his mind off to completely conceal the demon.

She smirked at the look he was giving her. "Stopping? So soon?" She said to him and began to pout.

He snapped out of his daydream, back to his reality. "Now why would I do that?" He asked her and tilted his head a little.

'I can't help it! My god! He's so perfect, I need him, I need him NOW!' She yelled into her head as she jumped on him, she was on top now. '_Holy crap!'_ Inner Sakura yelled in surprise. _'Desperate much?'_ Her inner self tease as Sakura shut her mind from the annoying voice inside her. It was now only them, completely, demonless and…in love.

He looked up at her, eyes wide. "Don't get me wrong, how can anyone resist?" She asked him with a smirk as she slammed her lips onto his. This time, it was his turn to moan and realize the love that has been held up for so long.

She began to tug and pull on his robe, making it lose enough for her to rip off, to make him bare.

She began to mimic the same things he was doing to her, kissed and sucking on his neck, and playfully licking his perky nipples.

He opened his eyes to find that he too was now only in his boxers. She was about to tug those off as well when she was shoved under him. He pinned her and slide his hand underneath her panties and fingered her knob. "Gaara!" She moaned as she began to toss and turn. He licked his lips and slide off her panties and licked her velvety folds. "Mppffht" She began to groan.

He held her up and entered his digits and thrusted her the way he was going to as he finished his 'job'. "Gaara! Here I come!" She moaned loudly as he felt her walls close around his fingers.

After she came he removed his fingers and kissed her roughly on the lips again.

The kiss deepened as she moved herself on top of him again, this stunned him again. "Too sly for you?" She giggled as she removed his boxers in one swift motion. She looked down and found something quite amazing to her. He was HUGE. Not even the diagrams from her health classes showed any man this size. She looked back up to him, then back down to his manhood. 'My first time…this is going to hurt.' She gulped as she pulled herself together and took his manhood whole into her mouth.

"Oh god! Sakura!" Gaara moaned, sure she gagged a little, but as long as she made her lover happy.

She took his base by her hand and stroked his as her tongue massaged his firm head. She continued this until his orgasm filled her mouth.

She looked up at the very exhausted man in front of her and smiled as he took his place on top of her.

He looked at her with the love showing in his eyes as he asked her "Are you ready? I'm sure you already know this may hurt…Trust my love for you." He whispered to her.

"I do, I'm so happy, for once, Gaara…You're the one that I will always trust." She whispered back to him as he entered her slowly. She began to yelp a little when she felt the stinging of her virginity losing her. Gaara kissed her forehead lightly and hushed her, trying to calm her down.

Soon, she finally began to feel a hint of pleasure, which began to grow into something new. "Gaara!" She moaned, letting him know that the pain was all over.

He began to thrust her faster and harder till they both reached their peaks and moaned each others name. And in one fluid motion, they collapsed in each others arms.

And this time, Gaara felt the sweet feeling of slumber and love.

'My existence, my every being, this is my place here, the one I love…my everything.'

**I wanted to put more, but I'm so flipping tired! (Had to go on 2 planes just to get to my dad's…no direct flights can be a killer on someone like me lol.) Anyway tell me how you liked it, I need some damn sleep!(Grabs a blanket) I'm going into forever slumber! Night! **


	7. The bet

**Part 7 of,**

**It was just another mission.**

**Heres another chappy! I hope you like it.**

_**Me: Gaara do the disclaimer to show your gratitude for this story.**_

_**Gaara: Why should I?**_

_**Me: (Pouts)**_

_**Gaara: -Sigh- Fine…She does not own any of the Nartuo characters…**_

_**Me: Yay! Now lets go write a one shot together!**_

_**Gaara: …**_

Sakura cracked open one eye and saw Gaara still awake beside her. 'he hasn't slept…He stayed here all night with me…This must be what love feels like.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes when she felt him move around.

Gaara looked down at her 'She's faking sleep? Two can play at that.' He thought to himself as he positioned himself on top of her again. She shot open both of her eyes and blushed when she saw Gaara looking right at her with their noses barely touching.

"G-good morning Gaara." She stuttered still blushing at Gaara's posture..

They were about to kiss when they heard a loud banging on the door. "Are you two gonna let me in or am I going to have to stay out all day too!" Yelled A very timid Sasuke.

"I guess I forgot to unlock the door, oh well, guess we should get dressed then." Gaara said as he got up.

"Yeah I guess." Said a very upset Sakura. '_Damn! He's always ruining things! Stupid Sasuke!' _Yelled Inner Sakura. 'I know, why can't he accept the thought that I don't love him anymore, he needs to lay off.' Replied sakura.

They both got dressed and unlocked the doors to find Sasuke redden with anger.

"What the hell was that all about? I could have been snatched out there all by myself at night!" He yelled.

"But you're the all mighty Uchiha, you can protect yourself, can't you?" Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke just blew it off and calmed down, "Don't forget, we're still on a mission." He said as he looked at Gaara.

"I realize that." Gaara said as he began to walk toward the village as Sakura tagged along, and eventually sasuke.

-With Itachi and Orchimaru-

"We should prepare…They will get here soon." Itachi said emotionless.

"I'm still in as long as the bet we made is still intact." Orchimaru Said glaring at Itachi. 'Don't play with me…You have no idea what I'm capable of.' He thought to himself.

"Don't make me remind you that the Sharingan is a family trait…you can't simply take it." Itachi said as he returned glares at Orchimaru.

"So you are playing with me! That's not what we agreed on Itachi!" Orchimaru yelled.

"Who said I was playing, I only told you that we are only after my brothers blood, I see what he's trying to do and in trying to restore a broken clan is just suicide, I could never let him do something so embarrassing, so I'm just going to end his misery here, the way I should have done it long ago." Itachi said.

"Fine, do as you please, as long as I get what I want in the end." Orchimaru said as he followed into his group of followers.

-Sakura and the two-

"I'm so hungry…I can't remember the last time I ate." Sakura said as she rubbed her rumbling tummy.

"There should be a river or a lake around here." Gaara said as he put his arm around her.

"How do you know? It's not like you've ever been here before." Sasuke snorted as he looked at the way Gaara was holding Sakura.

"And you do?" Gaara replied back

"And if I do?"

"Then explain"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Damnit Uchiha! Stop playing around, this is not a regular island!" Gaara yelled.

"I'm not the one playing! I could have gotten this mission done and over with if you two didn't hold me back!" He yelled back.

"Is that so!" Gaara yelled face to face at Sasuke.

"Yeah it is!" Sasuke yelled back as he got back right into Gaara's face.

"Just stop it!"

-Orchimaru and the gang-

"I'm guessing that Itachi isn't holding his end of the deal like usual" Deidara said to the snake master.

"I will get what I want, he knows that, or he will once I show him what I'm really capable of." Orchimaru replied.

"Man, he can be a real ball buster, that's for sure." Deidara said.

"All he needs is a push…Then I can get what I really want." He said.

"Wow, what a villain." Replied Deidara

"I'm not the villain here…And that's soon to be found out."

Ok, the road ends here! Reviews please! My lap top battery is dieing on me! Someone CPR!


	8. The wall

**Part 8 of**

**It was just another mission**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters**

**R&R! Enjoy! Thank you reviewers! And the Reviewers of Nowadays!**

"Remember, though some things may look similar doesn't mean that they are related." Sasuke reminded them as they continued to walk through the fake village. "One question…" Sakura said as they walked past the hokage building. "How do we know when we find Itachi…that it's really him?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow, surprised at what she was about to hear. "I really don't know."

"Bingo…" Whispered Deidara from a nearby branch as he threw a kunai into a tree right next to them. "Whoa!" Sakura yelled from being startled. Gaara tore the note off the kunai and began to read it. "What's it say! What's it say!" Sakura said as she tugged on his robe. "It says that we should leave…Or else." He said bluntly. "How original." Sasuke sighed as he began to walk down the path. "Gaara…Just in case something happens…I want to let you know I love you." Sakura whispered to him as he pulled her into a hug. "Nothing bad is going to happen Sakura, not when I'm around." He whispered back to her.

"If you two would stop gawking over each other we might be able to get this done, so shall we?" Sasuke asked impatiently. They let lose of each other when Gaara noticed something that wasn't quite right with Sakura. 'She's hiding something…' He thought to him self when he accidentally walked into the pausing Sasuke. "Sorry…" He whispered when he noticed the reason they all stopped. "Whoa…what is it?" Sakura asked as she tried to block the sun from her eyes. "It's a clay wall…and a pretty big one at that." Sasuke stated. "Anyway to get across it?" Gaara asked. "Not sure…unless we try to climb it, seems whoever built it didn't want anyone to cross it." Sasuke answered. "Well duh, it wouldn't be here in the first place!" Sakura joked.

"Whatever, we just need to cross it… Maybe it we use our kunai' we might be able to climb our way up by sticking it in the clay and pushing ourselves up." Sasuke said as the others nodded in agreement.

"It's so slimy!" Sakura said as she tried to climb the clay slick wall. "Just shut up and try!" Sasuke yelled at her from above. "Stupid Sasuke and his stupid coldness and his stupid stupidness." She mumbled as she tried to catch up with Gaara. "Hey Gaara." She smiled, as she was right next to him as they were climbing. "Hn" He replied. "What's with the cold shoulder?" She asked, hoping he wasn't mad at her. 'Did I do something to upset him? If I did, then what?' She tried to ask herself. "Nothing." He replied as he began to climb faster, leaving her below him again. 'Something's defiantly up…' She thought to herself again.

"We're almost there! Keep pushing!" Sasuke yelled again. "It's not like we're giving birth to anything! We can tell when we're near the top Sasuke!" Sakura yelled up at him. As Gaara climbed up the wall he heard Sakura let out a loud scream. "Sakura!" He yelled as he looked down. She wasn't there. "What's wrong!" Sasuke yelled from up top. "Sakura is gone! Someone kidnapped her!" Gaara replied with fear.

"Damnit! This is just great! Did you happen to see who took her?" He asked to the red head. "No…" He replied. "Fuck, this is going to get harder…" Sasuke said as they finally reached the ground.

-10 hours later-

Sakura opened her eyes only to see blurs of the others around her. "where am I?" She asked. "Your in the hideout…." A tall man answered her.

'Could it be…!'

**Well, it could be a cliffhanger!**

**Man it's been a long week… I'm at my dad's and my mom got a new puppy and we are gonna raise pups and I don't get to see her till Aug 19th! Not only that but there's a anime store I wanna go see that's in Boston…But I have to wait…Meh, Review! I hope you liked it! For I'm gonna be up all night updating some of my other stories T T.**

**-Animeloverz**


	9. The team

**It was just another mission**

**SO SORRY! Flipin long updating. sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Wha?" Sakura looked up towards the shadowy figures. "W-who the hell are you? Where am I?" She questioned as she looked around. "Glad to see your finally awake…" The voice sounded so familiar…but, who's was it? "Is that-

---------

"How the hell did this happen!" Gaara yelled in fury. "How should I know? She's your whore, not mine." Sasuke seethed. "Keep your damn mouth shut…this is not the time." Gaara warned him. "Listen, she needs to work on looking out for herself…now, don't take this the wrong way but…I saw this coming." Sasuke said.

"Really? Well that's just great, hey, if you know so much then tell me where she is now." Gaara said timidly. "Well…Maybe, just maybe, she could be where Itachi is, you know…getting tortured… There, are you happy? The truth." Sasuke said bluntly. "If we weren't on this mission together… I would have already killed you by now…" Gaara began to chuckle.

"Well, aren't I lucky… then again, who's really safe when your caged up with a monster such as yourself?" Sasuke caught the angry gleam in Gaara's eyes. "If I hear one more damn word come out of that scum of a mouth of yours I swear I will tear it right off…" Gaara warned him tentively. "Finally…a real fight with a real monster." Sasuke began to crack his shoulders.

"I hope you know what your doing…." Gaara's eyes became to gleam red with the stress and anger of his blood thirsty demon ready to kill. "I've never been so sure, but…it was bound to happen."

"Itachi!" Sakura began to struggle. But, it was no use, she was tied up. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. My poor little cherry…are you having trouble?" He became an inch away from her face. "Get away from me!" She screamed, trying to grasp her kunai. "Now, do you take me as a fool? Like I would leave a hostage armed." He began to chuckle.

"You have no honor…" She glared. "Maybe not honor, just brains." He began to chuckle again. Signaling tingles down her spine. "Do you even know my cause, Sakura?" He asked her. "Your trying to take control of the leaf village, aren't you?" She stared at him. "No my dear child, not just the leaf village, but all the villages…Hm, come to think of it, maybe they should have sent the rest of the genin…things could have been a lot more fun." He smirked.

"And what do you plan on doing with that much land, Huh? Do you plan on destroying something so great? Just like your clan! Like you family!" She began to yell. Itachi turned around and grabbed her pink hair and yanked her to a cage. "Do you see what's in there? There's a little project I've been working on…" He finished as he pushed he a little closer. As soon as she was close enough a creature with three heads began gnawing and clawing the bars.

"What the hell is t-that, **_thing_**?" She shuddered in terror as her eyes widened. "Well… haven't you ever looked in a book? It's Cerberus…" He chuckled. "How the hell!" She screeched. "Naruto's form could never take the guardian of hell…nor could Gaara's raccoon demon… not even the Sharingan could sustain such a beast." He smirked.

"B-but how?" She shuddered. "It wasn't easy, like all summoning, not easy at all." He glanced at her.

"You mean, you actually summoned something from the underworld?"

"Desert coffin!" Gaara summoned the hurl of sand. "Give it up…" Sasuke huffed. "There's absolutely no way you can win." Gaara sighed and looked away from Sasuke. "Why do you torment Sakura so much?" He asked out of the blue. "Don't let your guard down!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a kunai at him, but Gaara caught it with his sand.

"Answer." He glared. "Why do you care?" Sasuke glared back. "I don't, I'm only interested." He answered. "Hn, maybe another time." Sasuke began to walk off.

'What the hell was that all about?' Deidara asked himself. 'All that, over a stupid girl?' Deidara looked away for a moment and looked at the shadowy figure in the branch near him. "You do realize it's rude to sneak up on an opponent so carelessly." He said to the figure. "Yes, but I need some answers." Said the figure. "Yes, and we need them, now." Said a feminine voice.

"Heh' Kakashi and Anko, fancy meeting you two here." He chuckled. "Where's Itachi…" Anko asked. "Like I would give that away so easily…" He laughed. "No, but a little persuasion never hurt anybody, now did it." Kakashi appeared behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "But you're a little out numbered." He said calmly.

"W-who's all here?" Deidara shuddered. "Why, everyone from the villages." He answered. "Everyone!" "Yes, everyone" Anko kicked him in the face, causing him to fall out of the tree he was in. "What was that?" Gaara looked behind to see Deidara and the other two.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke looked over.

"We'll take things over from here."


	10. The tragety

**New Chapter**

**By: Animeloverz**

**Took way longer than expected, I need to wrap things up, but since its summer I have a lot of free time (sine it was back in 06 when I made this )**

"What are all of you doing here? I've got everything in control!" Sasuke yelled timidly. "Well, if everything's in control then where may I ask is Sakura?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head past the two males. "Tsh- not my fault she got caught, she should have been more careful." Sasuke said. "Well now, aren't you a trustworthy team mate Hm?" Kakashi said. "Whatever, besides, this mission is impossible to do with only three, I don't know what all of you were thinking putting us on a mission like this." Sasuke glared at the group.

"Well, things got more out of hand, which is why now we are taking you and the others back while us and others take out the clan here, this is far too much of a rank for only you three to handle." Anko said from behind. "Fine, do that, but you can all find Sakura for yourselves, I don't even want to deal with her, or the rest of you." Sasuke said and left them there.

"Gaara, do you know where Itachi is holding Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "No, even if I did know, do you think I'd just be standing here?" Gaara asked in a curt way. "I see, then maybe we should just ask him?" Kakashi appeared next to Deidara. "So tell us, where is he?" He grabbed the back of his head forcing Deidara to look up at him. "H-he's at out base just north of here, but I warn you, he has a little surprise for you when you get there, I hope your pleased" He chuckled.

"Alright everyone, we go north." Kakashi called. "Gaara, I want you to head back with Sasuke, I don't want to lose anymore people then we're going to." He ordered. "No, I was put on this mission and I'm going to complete it like the rest." Gaara retorted. "Glad to hear the true words of a ninja." Kakashi smiled, though no one could tell.

-Back to Itachi and Sakura-

"You're insane!" Sakura screamed as Itachi forced her into chains. "We'll see how smart you are when you find everyone you've ever known and loved dead before your eyes." He chuckled as he left the room.

"Gaara…please…come quickly…" Sakura cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itachi! Where is Sakura? What are you planning?" Kakashi asked as they approached him. "Well now Kakashi, I see you've brought everyone…now the plans all into action, I can't thank you enough for making this so easy for me." Itachi chuckled.

"What!" Anko yelled as a dark formation crashed through the walls. "Is that?" Kakashi looked astonished. "Why yes, it's Cerberus, Guardian of the underworld." Itachi laughed insanely. "Itachi you've crossed the border line of insanity! This is beyond worlds don't you understand!?" Kakashi yelled.

"Oh Kakashi, I'm sure you know well that I am capable of much more." Itachi grinned. Soon afterward a flaming blue ball of fire came out of the three headed dog's mouth and flew across the expansions of ninja and genin. Some dodged, some fell. "Itachi!" Kakashi yelled as he threw a punch from behind Itachi. Come now Kakashi, I know you can do more than that." As he caught his fist and squeezed. "Uhg, Itachi!" Kakashi said in pain. Soon, Kakashi released chidori at Itachi. "Heh' I see now why you were in the Anbu, your quite strong." Itachi held his right arm.

"But that eye, its not yours, is it?" He laughed as the Sharingan apperared. "I thought it would be Sasuke I would see but I see that's not the case" He looked around.

Gaara ran quickly into the dungeon where he found Sakura in chains. "Sakura" He called to her, waking her from her stained eyed slumber. "Gaara…you came…but…" She looked down. "But what he questioned her, tilting his head. "Its…a trap…" After those words escaped a ninja of Jounin appeared behind him and attacked Gaara's right shoulder, only to be greeted by sand.

Gaara turned around and chuckled. "Its not wise to attack your opponent from behind." Gaara unleashed crushed sand around his enemy, crushing every bone in his body, and fell to the ground like a broken doll. Gaara Un shackled her and brought her to her feet. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, but everyone else is in trouble…Itachi is off the deep end this time" She told him worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the beast first, and then Itachi." Gaara assured her.

They ran out of the dungeon to a nearby stream. "I need you to stay here till its safe." Gaara said. "But, what about you? Won't you need me?" She asked. "All I need from you is to be safe and stay alive." He replied. "Gaara, this isn't any normal beast!" Sakura began to hesitate. Gaara put his finger gently on her lips, hushing her. "I can handle a beast, I practically am one inside." Gaara said. "Gaara…that's not the point.." She pushed his hand away. "What he has planned…its inhuman.." She looked up in his eyes.

"Sakura stay here please that's all I ask of you." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you, I'll come back for you, I promise."

'_I promise.'_

As Gaara made his way back he saw Anko injured by a trail leading to hundreds of dead bodies. "Gaara!!" She gasped. "Is everyone dead!" Gaara looked around furiously. "Almost, its only me and Kakashi, but I'm too wounded to fight anymore…Gaara, I'm not going to make it back to Konoha, but please send this message to Tsunade, she needs to read this, its about the travels." She began to slow down in breathing pase. "Please…Gaara…Hurry…Help…Kakashi…" Her eyes closed.

Gaara was even more angered, he could feel his inner demon rise in him. '_This is not over!'_Gaara repeated in his head as he approached the Dark beast. It reared its three heads and flame drooled from its mouth. "So…You're the cause!" Gaara looked up in its eyes. " And now…" He started as he approached even faster.

"You're going back to hell!"

Kakashi landed on his knees and looked up at Itachi who was just as wounded. "I'm Surprised, I would have thought you would have ran away by now." Kakashi said. "Old wounds die hard, I plan to finish it all here right now." He chuckled once more as blood was coughed up. "So do I…brother." Sasuke apperared from behind.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled in surprise. "So you finally decided to show up" Itachi looked behind. "I couldn't just walk away knowing where you were and still existed." Sasuke looked at him dead in the eye.

"Gaara…" Sakura walked past Anko's dead body, as if she were just as lifeless as herself.

Gaara's sand kept falling off the monstrous creature with each attempted attack. "Blood….blood…blood…" He repeated after passing each bloody body the laid near the beast. Soon, his inner demon began to take control over powering him. "Ahhhg!" Gaara grabbed his forehead. He lost all control. The raccoon demon appeared in front of the beast. Both growled with each extreme.

Sasuke and Kakashi both kept using Sharingan at Itachi, using all of their power, till finally Sasuke came up from behind and stabbed Itachi through the back, directly to the heart. Blood spurted from his mouth and he smiled. Sasuke looked down at him in tears. " Can't you feel my pain?" He yelled as he fell next to his dead brother. "It never had to end like this…but…you…" Sasuke was on his knees in tears as Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Its over Sasuke, lets go." He helped him up. "We need to find Gaara." He told him and Sasuke nodded.

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed as she saw him as a demon take down the monster. He looked over and laughed insanely and charged for her. "Gaa-!" She was cut off as Kakashi appeared behind her and lifted her up to a safer nearby place.

Sasuke walked up to Gaara's demon and smirked. "Now we can finally finish this." He leaped up and attacked the only part of Gaara that was visible. The demon screeched in pain and started to attack. It hit Sasuke and he hit the side of a tree. "Damn…it…" Sasuke gasped. He got back up, and went for Gaara once more.

"Kakashi! I have to talk to Gaara! He's not well!" She tried to move. "No Sakura, Gaara's not the same, this isn't Gaara." Kakashi said. "But at this rate Sasuke, he'll-" Kakashi held her off. Then, a drastic scream came from the forest. It was…Gaara's scream. "Gaara!" Sakura screamed and broke from Kakashi.

She ran to him, he was bloody, lying on the ground below Sasuke. "Gaara!" She cried as she went beside him. She checked his pulse to find nothing. "No..!" She cried again. "Sakura..we have to leave, before the rest of the clan comes." Kakashi tried to help her. "No!" She screamed.

"Gaara…you promised…you said you'd come back." She cried. Kakashi helped her up and helped bury Gaara's body on the island. "Sakura…" Sasuke tried to talk to her on the boat back. "Don't ever talk to me or even come near me ever again." She said.

That night, Sakura snuck up to the deck and looked out at the dark night filled with stars. "Gaara…I love you…I hope this reaches you…" She reached in her pocket where a cherry blossom bud laid, and tossed it into the ocean followed by a single tear. She also pulled out a letter that she got out of his clothing, it was for Tsunade.

_Dear Tsunade, _

_The travel here has brought to my attention the whereabouts of Itachi. Most have died from the fatal attacks; there is hardly any who have survived. I'm hiding in a cove for now, using all resources that I have. But there is something you most know before I too depart this world. Orochimaru still lives same as the rest of the Akatsuki. Its still not safe. Take precaution. We need more strength._

-3 weeks later-

"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you, your pregnant." Tsunade said. "What? You mean.." Sakura stopped. "Yes, you're going to have a baby, may I ask who the father may be?" She asked with a smile. "The father was…going to be Gaara…" She looked down in tears.

"The father was…going to be Gaara…"

'_It was just another mission…till I met you. Everything was ok, my world was set, I could find myself again. I love you…Gaara._

**Yes, there's going to be a sequel!!!! And chances are I might actually get around to it!!! Yay!!! **

**But…the question is…**

**Is Gaara really dead? **

**If I get enough reviews! I might change the out come in the next story!**


	11. AN

**Hello, I'm sure many of you were surprised to see an update on this story '**

**Anyway, many of you have been asking me to make the sequel of this story and so I will reply here for many of you.**

**I will**** make the sequel when I finish the rest of my stories. Why I have this writers block is because I am overwhelmed with many of the stories that I still have to update. It may take awhile but I will update every story till they are finished. Till then I don't want to make the sequel till then because if I make it now I will just be adding one more story on my shoulders. **

**Please be ****patient**** with me.**


	12. The Sequal

Hello again, the sequel is up, title 'It was just another crazy dream.' 


End file.
